The Fun List
by Airreon Princess
Summary: When our favourite Autobots and humans are bored, what do they do? Well, Miko's new "fun" list of course! Rated K for now. I could change it later. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my second attempt at my FIRST POST EVER! (The other one wasn't really a legit story, so I had to take it down.)**

**Oh well! I moved on.**

**Since this is technically my first post, try and be nice. I welcome constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters…*sigh***

"Ah," Ratchet sighed, "Peace and quiet."

Or so he thought.

Suddenly a triumphant car horn echoed off the walls of the base, making Ratchet mutter curse words under his breath.

Bumblebee screeched into the base first, leaving a smokescreen of dust for Bulkhead and Arcee to drive through.

Raf then jumped out of Bumblebee's scissor doors then immediately cheered, arms flailing. "Now I know why Miko likes riding fast! That was so cool, Bee!" Bumblebee transformed and beeped a response.

Miko stuck her head out of Bulkhead's passenger window. "Yeah! But now I know how it feels to be stuck behind someone riding fast. That was _such _a mood killer," she said with a sigh.

Miko hopped out of her guardian to let him transform. Jack and Arcee also rode in.

"Bee, was that _really necessary_?" Arcee asked after transforming into her bipedal mode. "It was kind of annoying," Jack added, looking up to his guardian. Arcee glanced down and let a small smile play across her facial plating.

Jack returned the smile, and then took off his helmet. He trotted over to the ladder and started to climb up to the couches the teens had brought to make the base more like home. They also brought Jack's spare TV and gaming console so when the 'bots went on missions, they wouldn't have to talk to Ratchet.

But recently, there had been a lull is Decepticon movement, so things around the base had been really quiet. The 'bots were bored, the kids were bored, even Optimus seemed to be a little out of it.

Jack climbed up the ladder, onto the platform and kicked an empty soda cup, one of the many that seemed to cover the space, out of his way. Raf, who was still shaking in excitement after his own personal Indy 500 circuit with Bee, followed him up.

After Raf was Miko, who seemed to be absentmindedly climbing the ladder with ease while scribbling down something on a piece of paper that she'd been writing on the entire week. But the boys thought nothing of it, mainly because the paper looked like it had been sitting in the bottom of her bag for the past month. Complete with food stains and different tears.

Bulkhead seemed to have noticed too, because he was currently making his way over, arms crossed.

"Alright Miko, what's with the sheet?" he asked. Miko's face lit up and her eyes twinkled with a certain evil. "Well, since you asked," she said slowly, getting up from the torn couch. Jack and Raf paused their conversation, looked up at Miko, and then said in unison,

"Oh scrap."

"It's a list of stuff to do with all you 'bots because we all know you're bored and don't deny it and we're going to have so much fun and you're going to love it!" she explained enthusiastically in one breath.

Jack, after face palming, eyed Bulkhead and mouthed, _"I knew it."_

Bulkhead stared back concerned. His voice was slightly shaky when he spoke.

"Uh, guys?" all the 'bots present glanced up from what they were doing. "Miko's planned a fun week for us…and, uh, m-maybe we should do it…yeah."

**/I'm game! /**

"Primus why?!"

"No way."

"I think it is a great idea, Miko." A new prominent voice exclaimed. "Yes!" Miko cheered, "Optimus is in!" She eyed the rest of the Autobots. "C'mon, you know you want to…" she taunted, haps placed on her hips and torso leaning forward.

"Ug, fine," Arcee agreed reluctantly. Optimus gave a soft smile as she joined the group.

Bumblebee ran up right behind her and bounced on the spot excitedly.

Now, all eyes and optics were on Ratchet. Bumblebee's, Miko's, and Raf's eyes gleamed in innocence and cheer. Optimus' were strong, urging him to join. Jack and Arcee just had the look of: _do I __have__ to be here?_

"Alright, all right! Fine! But if it gets out of hand, I run out of there faster then if Unicron himself was after me!"

Miko beamed, they all agreed.

Let the games begin!

**A/N: ****Ta da! How do you guys like the first chapter? Sorry if it's a bit short and badly written, I admit I'm not the best writer in the world…**

**I only have 2 things the Autobots and humans can do, and I'm looking for more. So if you have something you would love to see the Autobots do, leave a comment! First ten I like get in a chapter (and you get you're name mentioned!)**

**Energon cookies for all, and to all, a good day/afternoon/night!**


	2. Truth or Dare

**Okay, chapter 2. Thank you SO much to anonymous users Bluefeather4229 and Random Person for their awesome ideas.**

**Be warned, in this chapter there is slight Optimus/Arcee. So if you don't like, don't read. (It's nothing gross or anything. Promise)**

"Normal talking"

**/Bumblebee talking /**

**So without further ado, let the story-**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Transformers Prime, the characters, or the lyrics to the Macarena**

**-begin! (blame the disclaimer)**

XXX

"Let the games begin!" Miko exclaimed, bouncing on the spot excitedly.

The Autobots realized their mistake too late and mentally face palmed. "Oh scrap," Arcee said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Yes," Miko began, pacing, "Since you all agreed to play this series of games," she paused, eyeing Ratchet. "Some more reluctant to join then others…you are now all in a binding contract that makes sure you won't quit. In other words, no take-backseeies, Ratchet," she coughed under her breath, causing Jack and Raf to snicker.

Ratchet groaned. "Primus why?!"

Miko pulled out the list from her back pocket, unfolded it and cleared her throat.

"Hm, HM! Now, first on the list…" she paused again for effect, "Truth or Dare!"

"Oh _great!_" Jack exclaimed. "And there's absolutely NO getting out of it?" he whined. "Nope," Miko responded very matter-of-factly with her hands on her hips.

"Miko, I am sure we are all very eager to participate in the games, however, none of us quite know how to play this 'Truth or Dare,'" Optimus stated for all Autobots.

The 'bots exchanged nervous and confused looks.

"So basically Optimus, one person gets to go first and ask another member of the group 'Truth or Dare.' They have to pick, and then the person who asked has to either make the person tell a secret or make them do something embarrassing!"

Optimus looked at Jack. "Yeah, that's basically it. But knowing Miko, it'll be he-"

"JACK! I choose Jack to go first! Truth or Dare?" Miko asked quickly to keep Jack from letting a certain word slide. Jack simply glared at her.

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Jack sighed, "No, not unless my mother counts-"

"HAHAHAHA! You like to kiss your mommy!" By this point, Miko has on the floor rolling around and laughing, clutching her stomach. Seeing Miko lose it made Bulkhead lose it too. He slumped to the ground, not being able to metaphorically breathe. Ratchet kicked him in the aft, causing him to let out a yelp and stand upright.

"YES! We all get it Miko. Uh," he mumbled, looking over the 'bots. "Optimus, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Jack brought his fist down in victory. "No offense, but bad choice Optimus. I dare you to dance the Macarena with, uh…Ratchet." Jack said, pointing to the doctor.

"You'll be lucky if you wake up alive Jack…" Ratchet threateningly murmured.

"Wait, what?"

After a quick Internet search on how to actually _do_ the Macarena, Optimus and Ratchet took their starting positions. Jack giggled in delight when the music started. The remaining Autobots were sitting on the floor.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena__  
><em>_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena__  
><em>_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena__  
><em>_Heeeeey Macarena__  
><em>_AAAhAA!_

Optimus was actually dancing quite well. Although his aft was shaking a little too much for most of the audience.

Ratchet was lazily completing the moves, simply putting his arm out in front of him, then the other, and then he would try to put them on his shoulders, but purposely miss. And know you pretty much get the idea…

The music seemed like it was playing for eternity, but when it did finally end, there was an eruption of laugher and cheer. Optimus bowed and Ratchet scoffed loudly with a "puuu-lease."

"Okay," Jack said loudly, catching everyone's attention and jumping up from the floor, "Since that was Optimus' dare, he gets to chose who goes next."

Optimus "hmmmed." Bulkhead pointed to himself eagerly like a child, Miko following in turn. Bumblebee and Raf smiled wide at him, and Arcee looked in the other direction.

"Arcee," he decided, "Truth or Dare?"

A faint pink blush covered her face, the energon burning in her cheeks. "Uh, Truth," she answered meekly, hands wringing behind her back.

Arcee had always had a crush on her leader. His strong character, caring personality, but to her, he was too closed off. She'd often wish to show him how much he meant to her, but whenever she got the chance, she'd always end up stuttering an apology and walking off in a separate direction.

Optimus was slightly confused with this action, but his mask of determination covered the thought.

"Have you ever kissed a mech?" he asked innocently, or as innocently as a Prime could possibly be.

Her blush deepened. "No."

He felt bad for her. He'd actually always had a special spot for her in his spark. That part seemed to glow as he leaned forward slightly and she looked up.

_"__Prime, what are you doing?!"_ he argued with himself in his processer. _"Stop, you're stronger than this. And everyone's watching!" _With that final thought he closed his optics and stood back upright and tall. Arcee's disappointed eyes shifted to the floor, not wanting to meet her leader's prying gaze.

He went to speak to her before Miko rudely interrupted. "Hey love-'bots! Can we get a move on here? Everyone has to get a turn before we have to go home!"

"Uh right," Arcee muttered. "Bulk, Truth or Dare?"

A confident smirk on his faceplate he answered "Dare." Now the confident smirk was on Arcee's recently disappointed face.

"I dare you to sit still-"

"Please," Bulkhead interjected, "you may want to choose something up to my standards," he said with pride, looking over his 'nails.'

"Oh," she started, "but you didn't let me finish. You have to stand completely still while me and uh…Bumblebee try to make you move by ticking you." An evil smirk played across her and the young scout's faces.

"Uh…c-could you, uh, maybe um, choose a-another one?" Bulkhead asked nervously. His friends were approaching closer and closer. "Completely still," Arcee reminded him.

Bulkhead froze in place, trying to ignore how close his friends were to his most ticklish parts. He was very ticklish, and he knew that Arcee had known that, therefore she chose that dare. He made a mental note to get her back for it…

Miko yelled out, "You can do it Bulk! You're a wreaker, you can take it!"

He closed his optics. They were so close…until…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP IT PLEASE!" He begged, squirming and squealing. Arcee and Bumblebee's hands were traveling all over Bulkhead's sensitive parts. His sides, his armpits, his feet and his neck.

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN, YOU WIN!"

"Wow Bulk," Miko stated blandly, "you lasted almost 3 milliseconds. Good job Mr. Wreaker…"

"That's all I wanted to hear," Arcee said smugly, backing off of Bulkhead. Bumblebee did the same and beeped to Raf.

**/Hey Raf, are you ticklish? /**

Raf squirmed uncomfortably. "Uh, no. No, not at all…I just AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BUMBLBEE! STOP, PLEASE! JUST- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Bumblebee," Optimus said sternly. Bumblebee would have been nervous if it wasn't for the teeny tiny smile on his face.

Bumblebee widened his optics almost to the point where there was no black left. He bashfully dug his metaphorical toes into the ground and swivelled them. His hands traveled to behind his back. Optimus had to admit; he was so cute when he did this.

**/I'm sowwy Daddy…it won't happen agwen… /**

While the others were laughing really, REALLY loud, Optimus couldn't help but smile.

Since Bumblebee was born so late in the war, his creators, who were soldiers, couldn't take care of him, so they left him in a small alleyway where oil dripped from the rooftops of nearby buildings, and the small, frightened vermin scampered by every now and then.

On a patrol, Optimus had seen Bumblebee lying in a thermal blanket and crying. He looked like he hadn't been fed in ages. Bumblebee looked up from his thermal blanket and saw Optimus. "Dada," he said, reaching his tiny arms out to Optimus. Even through Opitmus was a soldier, a leader of a faction, he couldn't stop himself when he picked up the infant and said with foreign sweetness, "I'll take care of you, my little Bumblebee."

"Hey, Optimus, you alright?" Arcee said, snapping him back into reality. He couldn't help but notice how close their faces were. "Uh, yes, thank you my friend for your concern." She could see a great pain behind his optics when he called her a friend, but she thought nothing of it.

"Okay! My turn! Miko, Truth or Dare?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Truth."

"What is the absolute WORST gift that you've ever gotten?"

Miko thought, sticking her tongue out and looking up. "It was probably when I got 2 packs of underwear that were too small, and they were blue and had fire trucks and police cars on them. I guess my uncle forgot that I was a girl…"

"Aw, that's the worst," Jack sighed, "I once got underwear that were supposed to be intended for my mom, plus a matching bra so…I know how you feel."

"Yeah," Miko returned the sigh, "that was the worst gift I've ever *yawn***** gotten."

Optimus stepped forward. Everyone could tell that he was about to make a speech, so everyone sat down.

"Friends, this Truth or Dare game is finally concluded. There have been laughs, embarrassment and others, and I feel in my spark that we have all bonded together through this time of relaxation and fun.

I would like to thank Miko, who spent her time making this list of games and recreation activities that we have all participated in. The time that a family shares together…"

Optimus' speech became white noise to Miko's ears as she leaned over to Bulkhead's audio receptors from his shoulder.

"Let's see what he has to say when he does karaoke next week…"

XXX

**A/N: Whew, and that's chapter two. What would you like to see the Autobots do in later chapters?**

**Leave a comment below and don't forget to favourite and follow. I should have the next chapter up by next week sometime (I'll aim for Dec. 4)**

**Energon cookies for all, and to all, a good day/afternoon/night!**


	3. Before Karaoke, there's a scavenger hunt

**Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter 3!**

**So for this chapter I knew what I was going to make, no…****_force_****the Autobots to do, but just so you all know, I have been reading the comments and I love all of the ideas you're giving me! After this chapter I'll start using your ideas.**

**But the funny thing is with the last chapter, I actually had the idea in my crazy head before I even read the comments! How weird is that?**

**So in the last chapter, I said that the karaoke would be "next week," but I decided to be evil and make this chapter the tiny/really long prologue before the real action starts (this chapter would be ****_ridiculously_**** long if I did just one chapter.) Don't hate me! I'll try and update ASAP, I promise!**

**Warning: This chapter has A LOT of hint-hinting about OptimusxArcee, so once again, don't like, don't read.**

"Normal talking"

_"__Thoughts"_

**/Bumblebee talking. /**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Transformers Prime or the characters.**

XXX

A week later; a long, _agonizing_ week later, the bots and humans gathered in the main room of the base to hear the next activity on Miko's list.

"I wonder what it's going to be this time!" Raf asked his guardian, who was clueless as he was.

Miko had kept the list a secret from everyone except Bulkhead, who was helping to plan it. The guardians had tried to get it out of him, but he hadn't given up anything. They had also grown nervous but excited waiting for the next game, even if that sounded childish. Optimus had always been there to calm all them down, but there was slight fear behind his optics, they could all see it.

And Ratchet was just, well, Ratchet.

Miko watched the Autobots' nerves get the best of them as they shuffled their pedes nervously and pranced around like mechanical show ponies. All except Optimus, of course.

He still had some Macarena left in him, and was dancing in place with for an unknown (to him, at least) one-bot audience.

Finally, after Miko decided the torture session (part one) had been fulfilled, she gleefully made her way down from the platform where the couches were, a skip in her step and an evil twinkle in her eye. Seeing movement from her perch, the bots all stopped their desperate squirming and looked to Miko with both fear and excitement.

"Lady and gentlebots," Miko declared, her whole body trembling with anticipation, "we are gathered here today to - Optimus, stop dancing." All eyes turned to the Prime, who gave a sheepish smile and did everything in his power to focus on the _human_ female. All optics and eyes returned to Miko, who rolled hers and continued in her speech.

"As I was saying before I was so _bootily_ interrupted, the next sector of our little game week will be, pause for effect, karaoke!"

A collective groan arose from the gathered assembly.

"Oh crap."

"Primus why?!"

"I think it's a good idea…"

"Oh scrap!"

"Let us not be in discord."

"Now do you see why I kept my mouth shut?"

"Ladies, LADIES! You're all pretty, now on with the game!" Miko shouted over the commotion. Everything quieted down, allowing Miko to announce the rules.

"Alright people, well, everyone really, the rules for this Karaoke battle are one, the teams, songs and order have already been decided and binded in a contact, no takesies backseeies again!

"Two, the songs chosen were specifically chosen for you, so no changing songs.

"Three, these songs are all in duets, no changing partners!

"Four, no complaining about your partner *cough* Ratchet *cough*.

"Five, I hid your duet partner's name somewhere in the base. You'll each get a clue to where your partner's name is. You can't join the game unless you return the paper to me, and you _have_ to return the paper to me within the next hour.

"Six, this is a competition, whoever wins gets a prize. The prize changes depending on who wins.

"Lastly, the clues for the names are in your chambers/Guardian's chambers. Now, go!"

The Autobots are scrambled to get to their rooms. Better to make Miko happy sooner rather than suffer the consequences of later.

Miko watched them all turn tail and run to their chambers with the type of smile that only Miko could pull off, the smile that said 'beware: spawn of Satan present'. Miko had recently gotten that put onto a t-shirt, which she was going to wear tomorrow, just to scare everyone.

Once the Autobots and humans got to their chambers, they all found their clues easy enough.

Jack's read: 'When in need, get an energon bandage.'

Ratchet's read: 'Where many a butt have seated themselves.'

Bulkhead's read: 'Why did you leave me, you big lug nut?'

Optimus' read: 'Where you wish you were every night.'

Arcee's read: 'Where Royalty rests their head.'

Raf's read: 'The best racetrack of all.'

Bumblebee's read: 'The place that keeps your stripes nice and shiny.'

So Jack ended up going where he thought the bots would go if they needed an 'energon bandage,' which ended up leading him to the medical bay.

There, he found a note on the berth, which said 'Doc bot, good luck!' Jack rolled his eyes and waited for Ratchet to come storming down the halls to kill Miko. Not one second later, Ratchet appeared from the hall, clue in hand and lifted the cushions on the couch. There was a slip of paper with Jack's name on it. Ratchet read it, optics twitching. "MIKO!"

Maybe he heard the yell, or he just figured out his clue, Bulkhead came walking down the hall with a cheesy grin on his face. "Miko, lug nut? Really?" he said, amused. Miko simply smiled, held up the slip of paper and absentmindedly dodged Ratchet's attack.

XXX

Optimus didn't have to think very hard to figure out his clue. He'd been thinking, dreaming and praying that he'd get to go in there. He walked down the hall to Arcee's quarters, and even though no one was in there, he still felt a slight nagging in the back of his helm. But it was a harmless game, and what could possibly go wrong? So with that thought encouraging him, he stepped in…

XXX

'Royalty,' Arcee thought. She knew immediately who her partner was. _"Miko, I'm going to either hug you or murder you. It really depends on how well he sings…" _Arcee thought, making a decision in her head. She arrived at the door of Optimus' chambers, but she had to go no further. There was a small piece of paper with Optimus' name on it. _"Thank you Miko…"_ she murmured to herself.

XXX

Raf remembered when he, Jack and Miko had raced their remote-controlled cars before the whole situation with Nemesis Prime. He recalled in perfect clarity when he was winning, the Autobots were cheering like they had bets placed on it, not that they did or anything, and the joy he felt when he crossed the finish line at the 'nose' of the Autobot emblem. Suddenly, he knew exactly where his partner's name was.

And right he was, at the 'nose' of the Autobot emblem, there was a piece of paper with Bumblebee's name on it. "Yes!" Raf cheered out loud. Miko, who was still in the room, looked at him with a mix of confusion and glee.

XXX

Bumblebee wondered how Miko knew where the detailing room was. Surely Bulkhead didn't have any special detailing, and Bumblebee only redid his paint when the kids were at home and probably sleeping._ "I still don't understand sleeping…_" Bumblebee pondered, making his way to the detailing room.

Sure, Autobots powered down, but that didn't really count as sleeping. Their mechanics slowed down their processes when in a power down, giving them time to recharge and recuperate for the next day. When he had explained it to Raf and Jack (Miko had been in detention again,) they said it was pretty much sleeping. Bumblebee still didn't see how, but it just was what it was.

When he reached the detailing room, he immediately had the urge to go and buff himself. _"Nah,"_ he thought, _"too Knock-Out-esque."_

The only other 'bot who really used this room was Arcee, and that didn't surprise 'Bee at all. After all, looking like a diamond is a girl's best friend. Or something like that...ug, human sayings.

After searching for about two minutes, Bumblebee finally found his partner's name on the can of yellow paint, ironically, right next to the black paint.

**/Yeah! Raf! /**

XXX

It only took about five minutes for the Autobots to find their clues, get the slip, return it, and then pair up with their partners. Most of them were happy, except Jack and Ratchet, the latter not seeing the point in Miko's crazy logic. The former, on the other hand, was quite pleased Miko had paired them up. Since the Truth or Dare game, he'd noticed the way that Optimus looked at Arcee, and visa-versa. Jack was happy that those two love-'bots got to do something together. This would also mean Arcee would be in a good mood, therefore more rides for him!

"Lady and gentlemen...and Ratchet. Congratulations on finding the papers so fast!" The 'bots murmured in pride. "But unfortunately, I decided to postpone the game until tomorrow, so you'll all have a sleepless night and I can win! So see y'all tomorrow!" she said with a wave of her hand and a quick salute.

Before anyone could get their hands on her, Bulkhead and Miko were already half way to Jasper, speeding down the dust-filled road that connected the base and the town.

They all sighed in failure. "Oh well," Jack said, causing all eyes on him. "I guess we just wait 'till tomorrow," he paused, "or until Bulkhead gets back."

"Yeah," Raf sighed. "Meanwhile, 'Bee? Let's go home," he asked drowsily, eyes half shut. Bumblebee transformed, and Raf climbed in his cab. They both drove off back to Raf's house, where his mother would be surely waiting for him.

"Hop on partner," Arcee declared, already in vehicle mode. Jack obeyed, ready to go home after a long day. But before putting on his helmet, Jack turned back to look at Optimus. Then Jack did something unexpected…

He winked.

Taken back by this action, Optimus looked at the CMO, who winked in turn. Arcee revved, and Jack put on his helmet; they sped off. Optimus once again turned to Ratchet, who was in the process of leaving the room.

"What was the meaning of your and Jack's wink?" he asked, completely clueless.

Ratchet chuckled.

"We know what you're thinking all the time. I only have one piece of advice," Ratchet put his hand on Optimus' shoulder.

"Take care of her big guy."

XXX

**A/N: WOW! That was a long prologue. **

**Thank you SO much to Snowflake128, who gave me some pointers on how to write a better story. And a HUGE thank you to CityofViralWolves who helped me write this. Everyone give her some love...and/or Energon cakes!**

**Next chapter, the Autobots have a karaoke battle! Any song ideas for our partners? And always don't forget to fav/follow and comment!**

**Energon cookies to all, and to all, a good day/afternoon/night!**


	4. Karaoke Contest

**Over 500 views? I love you all!**

**And I'm SO sorry for the long time to update. My homework load I've been getting is insane and I've had to study for tests, exams, stuff like that...but I'm back!**

**Miko: Yeah! Airreon's back!**

**Ratchet: Primus why?!**

**Miko: Why do you say that every chapter?**

***Ratchet grumbles***

**Me: Just ignore him. I'll make him do something funny later on...recharge with one optic open tonight Ratchet…**

**Ratchet: What?**

**Wow, that was random…**

**Anyways, thanks very much again to Snowflake128, who's been eagerly waiting for the next chapter and asking me to do it. I love ya! Also, thanks to everyone who's been commenting/favouriting/following this story! Energon cakes for all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, its characters or the any of the lyrics used in this story.**

XXX

Sunday.

Jack lazily opened his eye and squinted at his blinking phone, indicating that someone was calling him. He squinted, his eyes not quite used to the center of brightness of the room. He saw Miko's picture, one that he'd taken when she was rocking out with Bulkhead on air guitar. Jack chuckled. Miko never forgot to turn on the stereo when 'rocking out,' even to _air_ guitar.

Picking up his phone and flipping it, he asked in a daze, "Hello?"

"Wake up lazybones! Karaoke's starting in ten minutes! Arcee's been waiting for the past hour! She's in the garage, and from the way she sounded, she's not happy… Anyways, see you in ten!"

Before Jack could ask "What?!", Miko had already hung up. "Oh God!" Jack exclaimed, glancing at the clock. It was 9:45, he'd slept in! And he knew from experience, a _lot_ of experience, that Arcee did not like waiting.

Taking off his clothes and slipping into the shower, his mind wandered to what song he'd be singing. With Ratchet. Oh joy.

Jack didn't mind the new songs playing on the radio. Some of them he'd heard so much, they seemed to burn into his brain. He was sure there was at least a scorch mark for the song "Let It Go." It seemed to be the only song that existed in the world.

Other that that and 'Track 7,' he was ok with any other song Miko had chosen for him and the old medic.

With 3 minutes to spare, Jack put on fresh clothes, identical to the ones he wore, well...every day. He wrapped a towel around his damp hair and strode out into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jack!" June called from the stovetop. "I'm making scrambled eggs, your favourite-"

"Sorry Mom, gotta skip breakfast today. Urgent thing at the base. 'Cee's waiting."

June nodded in understanding."So that's why she's been revving so much this morning...anywho, bye Jack! Be careful." She waved to him as he stepped out into the garage.

"Morning Jack," Arcee called, in vehicle mode. Jack turned, facing her. He could sense the slight annoyance in her tone. "Hey Arcee. What's with that tone?" he asked. Her wing mirrors shrugged. "I dunno. Just being dragged into all of this…"fun stuff" is really grinding my gears."

Jack scoffed. "Really? I thought you would have liked this activity. Given the fact you're paired up with boss bot-"

"Just get on," Arcee interrupted, annoyed. Jack grinned and obeyed.

XXX

When the two arrived at the base, they found everybody already there. Miko, Bulkhead, Raf and Bumblebee were helping to set up the stereos, Ratchet paid no attention to them, and Optimus was, well, standing there...doing absolutely nothing, y'know, the usual.

Hearing Arcee's engine, Miko turned around. Jack looked into her eyes, which were twinkling in evil. 'Oh scrap…"

"Well, well. Looks like sleepy head's here. Did Arcee have to drag you out of bed...ok, nevermind. Do NOT want to see that…"

"A simple 'Good morning' would have been enough," Jack retorted from underneath his helmet. Arcee pulled to a stop, allowing Jack to step off and for her to transform. Immediately, Optimus' optics were on her. She noticed this, but said nothing of it.

"Now," Miko shouted from the floor, "everyone's here, so we can start. This is how it's going to go down. There's going to be one round, a duet. I've chosen the songs based on my observations...just kidding!" Everyone present's eyes rolled, fully expecting a twist. "I actually chose them on pure irony and in people's current situations/relationships *cough* Optimus and Arcee *cough.*" The femme growled, optics narrowed.

"The order is chosen, mics are on the stands. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" With that, the 'bots and humans, CMO included, filed into the space where their faction's logo was tattooed on the floor. Raf and Jack sat down, followed by the 'bots. They all sat crosslegged.

Miko stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. "First up is me and 'Bulk. Let's show 'em how it's done."

Bulkhead grinned and sat up. Of course he knew that they were going first. For starters, Miko is Miko, second, he helped her organize the game, and if anyone asks, she was completely accurate with the instructions given. The songs Miko amd him came up with for the groups...well, he'd make a bet to see who can not laugh the longest.

Miko tossed him a mic, which he caught flawlessly. There was a projector and a screen set up so that the screen was on the wall underneath the platform where the TV sat.

She went up to the computer and chose the song marked, "Miko and Bulk's." Jack knew what song it was by the first few notes. Raf must've as well, because he was looking up at Jack with an expression mixed with amusement and terror. "Oh scrap," Jack muttered.

(**A/N: Regular font is one of them, italics is both**)

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_

_Na-na-na-na na-na_

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_

_Na-na-na-na na-na_

I guess I just lost my husband

I don't know where he went

So I'm gonna drink my money

I'm not gonna pay his rent

(Nope!)

I got a brand new attitude

And I'm gonna wear it tonight

I'm gonna get in trouble

I wanna start a fight

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_

I wanna start a fight

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_

I gonna start a fight!

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool!_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight…_

No doubt they'd been practicing. It actually sounded quite good. Since Miko's voice was like a rocker chick, Bulkhead's voice has a perfect match, as a rocker dude. Although their voices sounded good, the music quality didn't. So when the song ended, everyone's ears/audio receptors were ringing. Miko and Bulkhead turned around and struck a pose, arms crossed and "backs" pressed together.

The audience cheered. Obviously pleased, Bulkhead went and sat back down while Miko stood there awaiting to tell the others who was going to go next. She cleared her throat, silencing everyone.

"Okay then! Next one's up are...can you guess?"

"Probably me and Jack, am I right?"

"You got it Sherlock!"

"Primus wh-"

"You'd better not do that again…" Miko interrupted blandly. Ratchet, who was still in mid sentence, grumbled and cursed Miko under his breath while standing up. Jack stood up to, mind occupied on what Miko chose for them. Since she liked playing pranks and such on both of them, simply put, this should be interesting…

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan _

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan _

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan _

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan _

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan _

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan _

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan _

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan _

Yup, nyan cat theme song would do it.

Miko by this point was rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably, Bulkhead joining her quickly. The song ended soon enough. Collective applause was made, congratulating the duo in their quest of Karaoke madness. Jack and Ratchet were panting.

"What was that for you insect?!" Ratchet yelled tiredly. "Well, of course it would be funny...and it was! HAHAHAHA!" Miko burst out for another round of laughing.

Ratchet stormed off into the hallway, most likely retiring to his chambers to scream and sleep. Typical Ratchet don't ya know?

"Okay...okay!" Miko said, gasping for breath. "Next pair is Bumblebee and Raf, good luck topping that!"

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on lets go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away-_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why!-_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman._

Go away, Anna

Okay, bye…

XXX

After several minutes of clapping and cheering when the song ended out of pure adorableness and cuteness, the contest could finally end with the "main attraction," as Miko called it. "No pun intended...HAHAHAHA!"

Optimus got up slowly, as did his partner, reluctantly but surely. They each took a mic on the stand. Taking one quick glance before the song started, Optimus saw Arcee glaring at Miko, planning to get away with her murder.

(**A/N: Regular is girl part, italic is boy part, bold is both**)

I really can't stay - _Baby it's cold outside_

I've got to go away - _Baby it's cold outside_

This evening has been - _Been hoping that you'd drop in_

So very nice - _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

My mother will start to worry - _Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

Father will be pacing the floor - _Listen to the fireplace roar_

So really I'd better scurry - _Beautiful, please don't hurry_

Maybe just a half a drink more - _Put some records on while I pour_

The neighbors might think - _Baby, it's bad out there_

Say, what's in this drink? - _No cabs to be had out there_

I wish I knew how - _Your eyes are like starlight now_

To break this spell - _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

I ought to say no, no, no - _Mind if I move in closer?_

At least I'm gonna say that I tried - _What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

I really can't stay - _Baby don't hold out_

**Ah, but it's cold outside...**

It was silent. Suddenly, Miko stood up clapping slowly, getting faster and faster. Others followed her lead, clapping slowly, then getting progressively faster. Soon, the entire audience was up and clapping. Arcee blushed, giving a slight blue tint to her cheeks, the energon boiling in them.

Optimus saw this out of the corner of his optic, and for some reason, almost by instinct, he leader down closer and pecked her on the cheek, thus intensifying her blush. This didn't go unnoticed, however, by Miko.

"Ooh! We got love 'bots! It's about time boss 'bot!"

Arcee placed her hands on her hips, facing Miko.

"Miko…" she started threateningly, leaning down to the young Asian, "...thank you."

Miko looked up into the face of the femme, finding genuine happiness and thanks. Arcee smiled gently. Miko smiled to and whispered,

"You like death defying stunts...right?"

XXX

**A/N: And there's chapter 4!**

**Thanks to SakuraMusic for the idea of doing Evel Knievel stunts. I'll use that probably in the next chapter...y'know, after I find out who Evel Knievel is, yes, I've never heard of Evel Knievel before now...no hating.**

**I'll try and post the next chapter ASAP.**

**What do you guys think of having a Christmas themed activity for the 'bots? Leave your response. And keep following and favouriting! Can we get 20 follows/favs before the next chapter goes up?**

**Energon cookies to all, and to all, a good morning/afternoon/night!**


End file.
